Since You've Been Gone
by Notice327
Summary: A oneshot about the infamous Sirius Black and the only girl who ever dumped him.


Since You've Been Gone

**DISCLAIMER**: No, Harry Potter and all of its characters are not mine. The only things that are mine are my idea and the OC Hero Jennings.

**Author's note**: This is just a small oneshot to see whether what I'm writing is any good. If you like it please review and I will post more. Thanks for looking in the first place.

"I'm so over him. Really, you cannot even imagine how over him I am. I can't even remember who "him" is. Who is he? Will you remind me Lily?" I turned to look at my best friend Lily Evans for the first time in about ten minutes. I had been rambling about forgetting my ex boyfriend – "Sirius Black," Lily conveniently provided – for a little more than twenty minutes, roughly the time we'd been in the Great Hall eating our breakfast just a few seats away from Sirius and his friends.

He was sitting with his "flame of the day". He always had one after a "long-term" relationship. Ours had been his longest so far. It had been a total of 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. Not that I had been counting.

I took a chance and glanced down the table at exactly the wrong moment. I had been hoping to catch his genuinely happy smile, for reassurance that there was nothing left of us and that I could simply get over him. But no. He wasn't smiling at all. He was sulking. Or he was trying to. The bimbo beside him, where I had once sat, kept planting kisses down his neck and on his cheek, trying to get to his mouth. He kept pulling away.

"Dammit. Damn him." I muttered under my breath, hoping Lily wouldn't hear.

"What? What's he done now?"

I have the worst luck; my best friend has ears that hear like a bat's but look nothing like them. She's absolutely gorgeous. There's nothing like a red head with striking green eyes. I can barely stand to be in her presence most of the time. That's how drab she makes me, a "classic" beauty with chestnut brown waves of mid-back length hair, sea blue eyes and long legs, feel.

"Nothing. He's just not into Little Miss Dumbass. Is he really disgusted by her or is he just trying to torture me?" I held my head in my hands and sighed deeply. I was already wracked with confusion and remorse about what I had done yesterday, now Sirius was viciously pouring salt into my wounds.

I craned my neck to get a look around Lily's bright mane. Different views always give you a clearer image. I tried to see the truth in the situation down the table. It was the same as the conclusion I had jumped to moments earlier. He wasn't attracted to her.

"Damn it!" I said a bit loudly. The second years at the next table looked at me in shock.

"What? You've never heard a curse word before?" I fired angrily at them.

Lily gently placed her hand on my arm. "Jen, you're about to make a scene. Cool down."

I turned my fury on my friend, but looking in her almond-shaped green eyes was like a sedative. How did she manage to calm the beast in me, but the slightest annoying comment from James, Sirius's friend who had been asking her out since first year, made her blow up like the Hindenburg?

I took a deep breath to "cool down" and then looked down the table again just in time to see his shaggy black head quickly turning in the other direction. Hmph.

–

When I walked into Charms later I faced my worst fear. He was sitting there at our desk-our assigned seat. I had avoided him most of the morning, but now I had to spend an entire hour and a half with him beside me. What had been Heaven for 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days had become Hell in about fifteen minutes.

"Good morning, Jen." He smiled meekly, not a very Sirius thing to do. He had also reverted to my surname-nickname. At least he hadn't gone as far as calling me Jennings. That would have been unbearable.

I returned his smile with something that probably resembled a grimace more than a smile. "Good morning, Black." I could go back to how it had been before "us" too, even though I had had to force myself to use his surname. I sat down stiffly in my seat and opened my charms book, laying my wand on top of it.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" I couldn't help it! It slipped out! I looked at Lily in the next seat over with James, but had to turn away from her astonished gaze. The sarcasm in my voice was obvious to a point of ridiculing. I honestly hadn't meant to be so cold, but seeing him wrapped in that stupid fourth year's arms this morning had pushed my buttons more than I'd realized.

I really looked at him for the first time since…well, I had dumped him and saw the worst thing possible: pain. I had hurt him again. I forced myself to stare at my hands in my lap instead of his gorgeous, pain stricken face.

The rest of the lesson passed without anything remarkable happening. I continued to stare at my hands, and then at the little canaries flying above me to avoid seeing the pain Lily's frequent glares told me was still on Sirius's face. When the bell rang I gathered my books and muttered a quick "See you later" to everyone only to have my escape fumbled by a strong, familiar hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and smiled brightly, surprising myself and everyone around us.

Sirius composed himself and then said quietly, "We're okay Jen. Don't worry about it."

"I won't. I'm not," I replied even quieter.

His voice was lower still as his nearly tearful eyes gazed into my own, "Promise?"

I nodded, unable to speak and he slowly released me from his tender grasp. I bolted for the door.

–

I was surprised by the lack of people in the Common Room during lunch. Doesn't anyone else have someone to avoid? Or am I the only pathetic person in the entire school?

"Why am I avoiding him anyway? I'm the one who did the unthinkable and broke up with Sirius Black! Why isn't he hiding in the Common Room without his friends and his lunch?" I wondered aloud.

"Because he knew you'd be in here," spoke a soft, alluring voice from the other side of the room.

I spun around quickly. He was here, in the Common Room, being miserable just like me. Or maybe not. He didn't look miserable. He actually had that trademark smirk on his face. For a moment my heart fluttered like it would have yesterday morning if I had seen that smirk, but then I realized that yesterday was gone. Today is totally different.

"So…we're both hiding from each other in the same place. Isn't that so typical? Agreeing to disagree?" His smirk widened into a grin and a small chuckle escaped his chest. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Damn, why did he have such an affect on me? I had DUMPED him. Sure it was because I didn't want to get hurt first, but he didn't know that. In fact only Lily knew the truth behind mine and Sirius' break up.

"Where's that slu – er – your friend from this morning?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation away from us.

"Great Hall, eating something so she can throw up later," he responded smoothly. I smiled again.

Damn.

For a moment my mind drifted off to a place where Sirius and I would have been together on our favorite back couch right now instead of awkwardly standing in front of the homework tables. I could almost hear him whispering my name – my real name – like he used to. I opened my eyes quickly, only to find that my thoughts hadn't stayed in my head. Sirius had made his way across the room in the short time I'd taken to follow my fantasy. He was now standing a mere three inches away from me. Our noses were practically touching. What the Hell?

"Hero – I…I miss you." The words tumbled from his lips just before he pressed them to mine. I was so caught up in the fact that he'd said my name that I didn't respond for a second.

None of my boyfriends except Sirius had used my real name. They had claimed it made them feel inferior. What losers! Sirius had started calling me Hero the second after I told him "yes, I will go out with you".

I pulled myself together enough to return the kiss a little before pulling away. "I don't understand," I mumbled against his lips, "Do you want me back?"

He touched his forehead to mine and sighed softly, "Only if you'll have me."

"But…why?" I stepped away from him a bit. I was still having trouble grasping the concept. Hadn't I dumped him? Embarrassed him? Maybe even broken his heart? Why would he want more of that or to give me the chance to do it again?

"Because," he laughed lightly, "since you've been gone, I've been a wreck. I didn't sleep at all last night. This morning I nearly forgot to put on my pants and I almost died in Charms when you wouldn't talk to me."

I bit my lip, guiltily remembering my behavior in the class that had ended just minutes before.

"It's barely been a day, Sirius."

"Exactly! Hero, I'm already falling apart and we haven't even been broken up for twenty four hours," he laughed at himself again. I could feel my brow furrowing. I felt so unworthy of his devotion. I wasn't the real reason why he felt so bad. He only felt so confused because he had been dumped. Right? Wasn't that what I had been telling myself all morning? That he'd have someone else by tomorrow. That we would both move on, barely scarred by our encounter. That he didn't need me–never had–at least not as much as I had needed him. Wasn't all that the truth?

"Hero, I need you."

The words registered in my brain before their meaning did. How had he known that was what I had been trying to convince myself of? However he had done it, the sincerity in his voice was enough to make me wrap my arms around his neck and give him the softest, most heart-felt kiss of either of our lives. We moved to our couch and lay down next to each other. After what seemed like ages of simply lying in each others arms, Sirius pulled away to look into my eyes.

"So does this mean we're back together?" I felt his smile grow as I pressed my lips to his in answer.


End file.
